


The Shame of the Hunter

by MathConcepts



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Banter, Did I mention Orome will be a dick?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Master/Slave, Non-Sexual Slavery, Orome will be a dick, Physical Abuse, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathConcepts/pseuds/MathConcepts
Summary: Celegorm is reborn and forced to work as servant in Orome's household to pay for his crimes. But Celegorm is uncooperative and resentful, and fights his punishment at every step, until Orome decides to put an end to Celegorm's defiance in the worst possible way.





	The Shame of the Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celegorm is brought to Orome, and the trouble starts. 
> 
>  
> 
> This first chapter might be boring, but it'll get better as it goes on. This is just a filler chapter, to set things up.

 

* * *

  
  
Orome did not have premonitions, he left such to the likes of Irmo and Namo, and Vaire.  
  
  
  
But yet, when a Maia of Namo brought to him the reborn Celegorm, and he saw the chains about Celegorm's wrists, and the snarl on his face, he could not help but feel apprehension, a dark assurance, deep in his chest, that this was _wrong, it was going to be so wrong._  
  
  
  
  
Orome had received a message from Manwe only a short time earlier, telling him that Celegorm would atone for his deeds within Orome's household. 

"This is not the elf-child you once befriended and taught in your woods." Manwe had admonished him. _"Be stern."_

 

 

Orome could be stern, he must be stern, for Celegorm's sake. After all, this was no more than Celegorm deserved, he had brought this upon himself through his crimes.  
  
  
  
  
Orome dismissed Namo's Maia with murmured words of the correct formalities, then turned to Celegorm, looking to the chains upon his wrists, feeling the key he had been given to unlock them by Namo's Maia grow warm with the heat of his hand.

"Give me your hands." Orome instructed Celegorm, intending to free the elf from the heavy chains. Celegorm made no movement to obey, his eyes icy, fixed upon Orome in an unfathomable look.

 

Orome frowned at Celegorm's disobedience, thinking it to be some residual fluke of Celegorm's, (and indeed, Celegorm had never truly listened well) and instead, reached down, taking Celegorm's hands into his own hands and slotting the key in the lock of the chains, twisting it as he spoke.

  
"You are to dwell here with me, in my house, as a servant in reparation for your deeds." Orome informed him, his tones firm, but yet open, a clear invitation to early repentance. Though, Orome was not foolish enough to think that Celegorm would seize that invitation, for nothing was ever, or had ever been easy with Celegorm.

  
Still Orome hoped, and the reaction he received in response to his words was beyond anything he expected.

Celegorm yanked his hands away from Orome's touch as the key turned in the second lock, the snarl reappearing on his face.

 

"I think not, _Vala_. I am no one's servant." Celegorm snarled out, pointedly refraining from using Orome's name, flinging the chains aside with a flick of his wrists. They fell to the stone floor, the clunk they made upon impact ringing briefly in Orome's ears.

 

"You have no choice in the matter." Orome said, spurred to anger by the disrespectful nature of Celegorm's words.

   
  
"I have every choice! I will not say here, in servitude, giving my help to those that offered my family none!" Celegorm yelled.

"Your family, and you, refused the help we offered, and by your actions, brought grief to many. A period of servitude pales in comparison with your sins, it is indeed mercy you have only been condemned to endure such." Orome responded tightly. 

Celegorm bared his teeth.

"You then plot to enslave me as retribution!"

 

"I do not wish to enslave, only to punish your actions on Arda, which you had no right to commit, and were without merit." 

 

 

"I had every right to commit them! Every action was done in defense of my family, family that you and your Valar brethren spurned when we were no longer content licking your boots! " Celegorm spat, rage burning around every word.

 

"Your family cast our love and our guidance in our faces, and forged a destructive path for themselves. All the things that have befallen them, they have deserved." Orome replied with likewise heat.

  
A grimace pulled Celegorm's lips back from his teeth once again, and he leapt at Orome, his fists knocking into the flesh above Orome's waist, booted foot kicking at Orome's shin. Such actions caused Orome little to no pain, but deep within his mind, a spark of admiration flared for the fact that Celegorm had been brave enough to attack a Vala with no weapons.

Or, perhaps, it was just madness, Orome reasoned, the second thought amending the first thought of admiration in his mind.  
  
  
  
  
Celegorm's fists lifted, and then swung again, but strong hands seized his wrists before the blows fell, and Celegorm was held fast between two Maiar that had materialized to aid their lord. 

 

   
"Take him to the chambers that have been prepared for him." Orome ordered the Maiar, though his eyes never left Celegorm's. The Maiar gave short bows, and then turned, taking with them Celegorm, who thrashed in their combined grip.  
  
  
Orome's eyes did not leave the retreating figures, til they had disappeared into the recess of Orome's halls.

Orome went hunting soon after, as he always did when his thoughts weighed heavy, the thrill of the hunt always served to lighten them.  
  
  
He returned with a lighter mind, and brace of rabbits, their meat would go for the kitchens, their fur to construct a cushion for Vana, though she preferred to dress in transparent silks, she favored furs in her furnishings.

 

The evening meal was prepared soon after, and Orome sent one of his Maia to summon Celegorm.

 

"I wish for Tyelkormo to attend to me at supper." Orome told the Maia. "See that he is properly attired, and bring him to me."

 

This would be the beginning of Celegorm's period of repentant servitude, often, in the days long before the darkening of Valinor, as a child, Celegorm had served in Orome's household as a page, before Orome took particular interest in him. He would relay minor messages, and bring things to those who needed them, though this service was rendered out of love and interest in Orome and desire of acquisition of skills, and had not been forced upon him.

 

  
Orome set the rabbit skins out to cure as he waited for the Maia and his one time friend to return, he counted the time he had spent on the hunt to have been enough to calm Celegorm, and give him time to form an apology for his reckless words.

Oh, how wrong Orome was.  
  
  
  
The Maia returned to Orome, alone.    
  
  
  
  
"My Lord, the elf is gone."  the Maia said. 

Orome looked up from his work, eyes reflecting concern and anger.

 

"Gone?"

 

"Yes, my Lord."

 

Orome stood, abandoning the rabbit skins.

 

 

"My Lord," began the Maia, but Orome was already halfway to Celegorm's chambers before the words had passed the Maia's lips.

 

Orome had allotted Celegorm chambers on the second level of his halls, with windows that opened out to a view of the forest beyond. Orome entered these chambers, and found that they were empty of anyone but himself. The carved shutters of one window had been flung open, and swung gently in the breeze floating through the window, a telltale sign of Celegorm's whereabouts.

 

" _Tyelkormo._ " Orome called out the window, though he knew it would be fruitless, Celegorm would be deep in the forest by now.  
  
  
  
  
 

 Wasting no more time, Orome left Celegorm's chambers, went hurriedly to the stables, and leapt upon his horse, riding out into the forest in a flurry of hooves, and overtook Celegorm in the forest a time later.  
  
  
When Orome materialized from the trees, Celegorm attempted to flee to a nearby tree a scant few paces ahead intending to climb into it to avoid capture, but Orome rode him down, and leaning from the back of his horse, caught Celegorm about the waist, hefting him up and settling him astride before him on the horse in one fluid move.

 

Celegorm _screeched_ , his body twisting as he fought Orome's grip about his waist.   _  
  
  
_"Let me go! Let me _go_!" Celegorm snarled, finger's clenching around Orome's forearm, nails digging into Orome's flesh, causing brief pricks of pain to flare along Orome's skin, though Celegorm's nails left no markings.

   
  
Orome guided his horse around, spurring it to a gallop, and the trees flashed by on either side of them, and suddenly, Orome and his unwilling guest were in the confines of the Vala's stables, such was the instantaneous speed of Orome's horse.  
  
  
  
Celegorm squirmed from under the hold of Orome's arm, and off the back of the horse, dropping to the hay covered floor of the stables in a crouch, then standing and whipping around to glare at Orome in thinly restrained anger. 

 

 

" _You son of a bitch!_ " Celegorm hissed.

 

Orome dismounted, brows drawing together in anger.

"You will not speak to me with such disrespect."

"I will speak in any way I please." Celegorm retorted, tossing back his fall of pale gold hair. "You cannot censure me, Vala."

 

Orome's teeth ground together behind his closed lips, Celegorm's reactions and defiance were unprecedented, Orome had not expected Celegorm to behave so. Yes, Orome knew there would be anger, and discomfiture, but the level of disrespect Celegorm was exhibiting was staggering.   
  
  
What was he to do?

  
Celegorm arched a white-gold brow, staring in clear expectation at Orome.

 

Orome had no response to Celegorm's obvious challenge, nor would he allow himself to be baited by an elf, he was a Vala. Celegorm owed service to him, and was crossing the line with such displays.

 

"Come." Orome ordered, turning on his heel and stalking to the exit of the stables, though the speed of his steps were carefully measured, ensuring he would not reach the exit too soon and let Celegorm out of his sight.

 

Celegorm scoffed.

"I am not your dog, for you to tell me to come." Celegorm sneered.

 

 

"And you have exhibited exemplary knowledge in dogs, given that yours betrayed you." Orome shot back, not considering his words before speaking them, and regretting them instantly.

Celegorm's lips compressed, (a trait taken from his brother Curufin) rage burning in his eyes. Huan was a raw wound in Celegorm's mind, one which Orome had purposely thrown salt into. 

   
Celegorm fixed Orome with a look a pure disdain, any other emotion held rigidly in place behind the tightness of his lips and face, before speeding past the Vala and leaving via the stables' exit, not giving deference to Orome.  
  
  
  
Orome hastened to follow the elf, a myriad of thoughts swirling in his mind, none of them particularly pleaseant.   

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback, I'll be ever so grateful.


End file.
